onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 7
Chapter 7 is called "Friends". Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 168 Straw Hats and animals: Luffy painting a Jolly Roger on a bear while Zoro sleeps, while some birds hang around. Short Summary Morgan's Marines are grateful to Luffy for defeating Morgan, and allow Luffy and Zoro to leave peacefully. Coby, however, does not accompany them, causing the soldiers to ask if he is one of them or not. To prove that Coby is not their nakama, Luffy provokes him until he punches him; he is then allowed to stay. After the pirates leave, Coby asks to join the marines, and is allowed in. Long Summary Morgan has been defeated, however the Marines working for him would rather celebrate than worrying about his loss. Due to his fatigue, Zoro finally collapses. Back at Rika's home, Zoro is eating after going for nine days without food. Zoro asks Luffy what his plans are. Luffy states he wants to go to the Grand Line to find One Piece. Zoro questions why Coby is worried since he isn't going with them, he replies it is because they are friends. Zoro points out to Coby that his past with Alvida makes joining the Marines difficult as he has association with pirates. Just then, the Marines enter the building demanding to know if Luffy and Zoro are pirates. After the pair confirms that they are, they are told as pirates the Marines are grateful for their help, but they cannot stay in town and must leave; however, the Marines will not be reporting the whole event to Marine Headquarters. Luffy and Zoro thank Rika's mother for the food. Coby is left standing there alone; and the Marines question whether he is with the pirates. Coby claims otherwise. As Luffy is asked if he knows Coby, Luffy goes on about how Coby used to be with Alvida. Angry that Luffy is telling the Marines what he doesn't want them to know, he hits him. With everyone watching in awe, Luffy begins to punch Coby for hitting him. After the Marines stop Luffy from fighting, Coby is declared not to be with Luffy and Zoro and the two are ordered to leave. Laying on the ground, Coby brings his nerves together and declares he wants to join the Marines, even if it's just to do chores. The Marine in charge of the scene asks Coby if he really wants to join, the Marine acknowledges his past with pirates and agrees that Coby can join. On the outskirts of town, Zoro and Luffy are leaving. Coby suddenly catches their attention. Coby salutes the pirates; suddenly he is aware that the other Marines are also saluting the pirates. As the two sail away in a small boat, the Marine in charge declares they violated the Marine code of conduct and now must go one week without food; not before commenting to Coby on how he has a good friend in Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It turns out the Marines never liked Morgan at all. *The Marines force Luffy and Zoro out of town. *Coby and the Straw Hat Pirates part ways for the first time since Luffy met him. *Luffy beats up Coby to make it clear they are enemies. *Coby joins the Marines. *The cover is contradictory since Luffy is seen drawing well, which would later become a running joke on how bad an artist he is. *This is the first time the Straw Hat Pirates have been forced out of town as well as their first step in the journey as a crew. Characters 2: new member 3: first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 3 Site Navigation ca:Capítol 7 de:Tomodachi it:Capitolo 7 fr:Chapitre 7